The Notebook
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: My first challenge story, based of the book & movie by Nicolas Sparks, Please R&R!
1. Reading to Ms Granger

A/n: Challenge by Hotkat144

-Based on the movie and book "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks

-Hermione/Harry

-Must pick love over everything else

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Notebook

.::Chapter One::.

When he awoke that morning, he immediately felt that this would be the day he died…Maybe it was just because his arthritis was acting up, and he was feeling exceptionally old today…But just had this feeling that today would be his last day here on Earth.

So he made sure that he dressed up in his finest clothes, and brushed at his peppered gray hair even though he knew full well that it would always go back to its unruly, just-out-of-bed, look-which looked great when he was young, but now seemed so…Adolescent.

But this was something he usually loves-Because age is just a number. On the inside he's still that teenagers with raging hormones with this giantic crush on this really cute girl. And on the outside he's an eigthy-two year old man that's moved into St.Mungo's a few years ago, so that his family wouldn't have to take care of him-Not that they minded, but he did.

On his way out of his room, he makes sure to take the leather bound notebook, because even though he hates knowing it-Some things are starting to become vague in his memory.

He walks through the ward, nodding a greeting to the nurses-whom all know him by his first name-and the residents-whom have wandered out from their rooms like he has; Until he stops at Room 201, underneath the number is a name plate, and a picture of a smiling old woman below that.

He opens the door as quietly as he can, and enters the room. Waiting for her to notice him standing there, before he steps a bit closer to where she is now sitting in her bed, and says her name.

She gives him a quizzical look, "Who are you?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asks, avoiding her question. She is very curious-just like when she was younger, always yearning for more knowledge-so she nods.

He leaves the room so she can get dressed. And is happy to find out she picked out her favorite dress. It's light blue, silk, and knee length. It's the one he gave her for her seventy-fifth birthday.

She gives a small smile, at this man she barely knows, but follows him downstairs, and into the gardens with no comments or complaints.

They take a seat, she's looking up at the clear summer sky, basking in the sun's rays as if it's the first time she has felt the heat of the sun and he's watching her with such love, you would have no doubt he was head over heels for her.

"That was a nice walk" she says, almost in a sing-song voice, and she gives him a soft smile before she looks over the gardens-marveling at the beautiful flowers.

"It's nice out today," he says and takes a second to look up at the sky, but returns back to watching her. She quirks an eyebrow at him, "Are we going to continue this little chat, because if we are, I think I would at least be pivilenged with knowing your name."

He grins at this, excited to realize that she's in that playful mood today, "I have a story here. One that I would like to read to you."

"Really? What's it about?" she asks, leaning in closer to get a better look at the book.

"It's one of those cliché romance books. You know the ones-the girl likes the guy, the guy likes the girl, but the girls parents don't agree" he says, wanting to brush the piece of hair out of her face, but he knows this might disturb her, so he opens up the book to begin…


	2. The First Entry

.::Chapter Two::.

"**Now, where do I begin...Oh, yes...The carnival...**June 6, 1998, it was one of those days-You knew something extraordinary would happen. The sky was dotted with stars, bright and sparkling, and the moon shone down illuminating everything. Four friends made their way towards the neon lights of the carnival-Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and...her.

They were seventeen at the time, trying to escape from the chaos of them rebuilding London, by having a night out by themselves. This was the first time could escape from their troubles. And they were determined to have a good time.

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Luna drag Ron out onto the dance floor in front of the stage where the muggle band was playing soft ballads.

'Mione, would you like to dance?' he asked, turning to his friend. She smiled, this brilliant heart warming smile that she seemed to reserve only for him, and shook her head-Crossing her arms, and giving him a You-know-I-Don't-Dance look.

He gave her pleading eyes, and pouted, 'Mione!'

He almost stopped his melodramatic for a second to grin because of the glare she sent him-it was just too damn sexy, with her wild sex hair, beautiful determinded brown eyes, and rose petal soft pink lips; but he didn't, instead he put his best whine to use, 'Mione, I thought you _loved_ me? And now you won't even dance with me?!'

'I can't dance!' she whispered back furiously, her cheeks flushed because of the stares she was getting from random strangers that were now shaking their heads at their public display.

'Mione why don't you love me anymore?' he yelled, and drew more glares from the people surrounding them.

'Have you gone bloody mental?' she hissed, but finally surrendered, following him to a free place of the dance floor.

He grinned as he placed both her hands on each of his shoulders. And he laughed at the red of her cheeks when his hands settled on the curves of her waist.

'Harry Potter, I _swear_ to Merlin, that I'm gonna get you back for this' she snapped as he lead, their bodies swaying to the music, but as they turned she stepped on his foot, 'I'm not even going to apologize for that-You deserved it, I told you I can't dance.'

This time they both laughed-his was deep, and merry; hers was soft, and melodic. Both remembering fourth year's Yule Ball, when Victor Krum-her date-had complainant that his foot hurt after only a couple of dances with her.

As they danced on, she rested her head against his shoulder, he had forgotten how beautiful she had become since that first day he meet her in, his first day on the Hogwarts Express. But he hadn't forgotten how his stomach knotted up whenever he talked to her. He hadn't forgotten how even though she was one of his closest friends, that he couldn't help but want to be with her.

He, himself, had grown up since that day on the train. His jet black hair was long and unruly-like messy bedhair-and brought out the emerald color of his eyes that hide behind his glasses. The lightening shaped scar on his forehead, just another characterisitic of him by now. He had sprouted to be about six foot, and she was almost as tall at 5'8.

If you saw them though...You'd know they were a perfect fit. Not that either would admit it. No, when you had a close friendship like theirs, it's not something you want to put at risk by going out...But still, that forbidden thought was kept in the back of their minds.

I suppose, you could say, that that was long forgotten as he stared in her bright eyes, and they whispered back and forth, laughing about this or that.

And that was how the day ended, perfect as either could imagine, or so they thought. As they parted ways-Ron and Luna apparating back to their homes, and Harry walking 'Mione back to her parents home.

Harry barely noticed the towering mansion, as he walked her up to the front door. He placed a soft patient kiss upon her lips, 'Meet me tomorrow.'

A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched, 'Where?'

'Hogsmeade. Right in front of the Shrieking Shack.'

_------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: BOLD IS HARRY MODERN DAY, & REGULAR IS THE DIARY. BIG THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR-katastrophe AsylleClaire [[Oh...DRACO would make a perfect Lon!, & Queen Corn!!! UM...I WASN'T AS HAPPY W/ THIS CHAPTER AS I WAS WITH THE LAST-DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE IT, OR KEEP IT THE WAY IT IS? PLEASE R&R!_


End file.
